Don't cry Rukia Remake
by YukiChan Hitsugaya
Summary: Remake of Don't Cry Rukia. Rukia is depress when she finally knows that Hisana died. What will a certain Ichigo help her to cheer up? Disclaimers inside.


Don't Cry Rukia

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. It all belongs to the king of troll Tite Kubo. Only the story and plot belongs to me of course. This takes place after Byakuya told Rukia about Hisana.

Pairings: Ichigo x Rukia

Enjoy! ^3^

Three years. Three years had past since the day Byakuya told about the death of her own sister, Hisana. Ever since then, Rukia won't even smile. Whenever Renji went to meet her, she won't even let him come in. This news finally reached to a certain Substitute Shinigami. When he heard this news, he was very mad and sad.

After thinking for a while, he finally decided to go to Soul Society to meet Rukia. After he decided, he went to meet Urahara Kisuke at the Urahara shoten.

"Ah hello there Kurosaki-san! It's been a while since you come here! So what brings you here?" The ex-captain asked with his sadistic smile.

"Urahara-san, I want to go to the Soul Society right now," Ichigo explained.

"Why is it? Did something happened to Soul Society?" Urahara asked. This time his expression turned serious.

"Nothing happened actually, it's just that I heard that Rukia won't smile to anyone now so I want to go there to see her."

"Alright then Kurosaki-san! Just wait for a few hours. I'll get everything ready for you!" Urahara gave his agreement and went down to the basement.

A few hours passed. Ichigo waited patiently until Urahara came and told him everything is ready.

When he arrived at the Rukongai district, he immediately went to the gate that seperates Rukongai and Seireitei. There, he met the big guard, Jidanbo who was guarding the gate.

"It's been a while right Jidanbo-san? How are you now?"Ichigo asked.

"Oh hello there Kurosaki! I'm fine and healthy as always! So why are you here?" Jidanbo asked.

"I'm here to see Rukia. She had become very depressed she won't even smile to anyone. Can you let me in Jidanbo-san?" Ichigo explained and asked for permission.

"Hmm...sure thing. Just wait for a while. I'll open it," Jidanbo gave his agreement and open the gate.

"Thanks Jidanbo-san!" Ichigo thanked him and shunpoed towards the Kuchiki manor.

Finally Ichigo arrived at the Kuchiki manor. He met Byakuya at the entrance.

"What are you doing here Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked Ichigo who was standing at the entrance.

"Oh hey there Byakuya! I heard that Rukia won't was depressed so I came here to check her," Ichigo explained.

"It's that the only reason you're here? Then I suggest you leave right at this moment. Anything that happens to her is none of your business," Byakuya said with a cold voice.

"It's my business if anything happens to her! She is the one who saved my life! She is the one who changed my life! And she is the one that I love the most! If you won't let me in,then I have no choice to force you to let me in!" Ichigo yelled while clenching his fist.

Byakuya seemed very surprise to hear that. After that, he smirked and. Ichigo gave him a confuse look.

"You never change Kurosaki Ichigo. You may enter. Rukia is at her room," Byakuya gave him permission and shunpoed away.

"Thanks Byakuya!" Ichigo thanked him. After that, he went straight to Rukia's room

"Rukia!" Ichigo opened the door only to see Rukia sitting beside the window, enjoying the scenery in front of her eyes.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here? If you're only here to see me and just calling my name, I suggest you leave,"Rukia said with a cold and dead voice.

"Rukia..." Ichigo called her again. He can't believe the girl in front of her is actually Kuchiki Rukia.

"Leave you stupid fool," Rukia ordered Ichigo.

"I'll never leave you," Ichigo said.

"You fool! Leave before nii-sama finds you!" Rukia was worried that Byakuya is going to see him in her room and kill him.

"He's the one who let me enter," Ichigo explained.

"Impossible!" 'I can't believe that nii-sama actually lets him to see me,' Rukia thought.

"It's not impossible Rukia. Do you know why?" Ichigo asked.

"Why Ichigo? Why bother come here just to see me?" Rukia asked. In her heart, she was hoping that...

"Because you're the one who changed everything in my life and you're the one who stole my heart as well," Ichigo explained.

"Ichigo..." Tears are starting to form from Rukia's eyes.

With a blink of eye, Ichigo shunpoed towards Rukia and hugged her tightly.

"I-Ichigo, I ca-can't breathe..." Rukia said while gasping for air. Just when Ichigo let go of her, her breath was taken when Ichigo kissed her lips.

It was gentle, like he's pleading her to cheer up and smile like always. After a minute, Ichigo broke the kiss.

"So how do you feel now Rukia?" Ichigo asked with a smile on his lips.

"Much better now," Rukia said.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called her.

"Yeah? What's the matter Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I love you," Ichigo confessed to Rukia.

"You stupid fool. I love you too," Rukia said then Ichigo sealed their lips again.

-FINISH-

A/N: Finally finish writing this! Hope you guys enjoy this! IchiRuki forever! :D


End file.
